


Tissues and Smears

by YourMonarch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cold, Come Swallowing, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: Jack is sick and he wants some extra attention from Rhys.How about a blowjob, Baby?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm currently sick and feel like absolute garbage... Why not make my favorite characters feel the same way???
> 
> Edit: I HAVE BRONCHITIS :-( KILL ME.

Jack was sick. Jack didn't like being sick. First of all, he felt like crap. Having a stuffed up nose, a God awful raw throat, and a nasty heavy feeling on your chest because of stupid congestion wasn't the type of pain he preferred; he liked the “get-hit-get-over-it” type of deal. At least then he wasn't constantly fighting for fresh air that surrounded him so easily. Secondly, he didn't feel like doing anything. And that was a problem, because there was so much shit to take care of after a bad deal with Torgue. Third, he was sick of being curled up in this ugly fucking knit blanket that Rhys forced him to stay in and he didn't want any more Goddamn soup.

Jack sat up and threw that stupid shit-blanket to the ground. He didn't care if Rhys’ grandma knitted it- or maybe it was his aunt, but y’know, that didn't really matter because it was hot and scratchy and he would rather set it on fire than spend another minute with it itching up his bare skin. And what was with his chicken noodle crap? Jack stared over at the untouched bowl with offended eyes. Did Rhys really have to feed him what the old ladies ate at care facilities? Last time he checked, he didn't wear bonnets over his head and play checkers with all the other dying old people. So, why did he have to suffer and eat the same stuff as them? He'd rather eat some spicy stuff to clear up his nose.

Rhys was running down to his office to pick up some files, so he could work at home to “keep an eye on” Jack, for some reason. Jack had heard some _real_ stupid things in his lifetime, and that had to be on the dumber side of things. Why did he have to have someone watching him like a child? He was fine, he wasn't going to get snot over Rhys’ entire sock drawer while he was gone, or something.

Jack flopped back onto the couch once he heard the front door to his penthouse open, knowing he'd get a beating with the words _why are you up?_ if he was caught sneaking away from the couch or his bed. Rhys peaked his head in before fully entering the house. “How are you feeling?” He toed off his shoes by the door and walked over to Jack, setting his papers down on the coffee table.

“You left like ten minutes ago and I felt like shit, so guess what? I still feel like shit.” Jack didn't move his body any, still lying diagonally across the pull out couch/bed thing, even as Rhys tried to climb in next to him. The only reason he was out here was for the huge TV plastered on the wall. Otherwise, he's he'd be moping about in his bed.

Rhys smiled. Jack sounded so cute when he was sick. His voice was a lot more gruff and deep, but he was _so_ whiny. “We’ll get you feeling better, soon.” Rhys commented as he leaned over the bed on Jack's side to swipe up the blanket that was tossed onto the floor. He started to wrap Jack back up, before-

“Don't even think about putting that thing on me.” Jack grabbed it back from Rhys and threw it across the room, where it fell in a sad heap. “Your grandma's blanket can go over there, _away_ from me.”

“It was my cousin, Jack-”

“I don't care! Just- Oh my God, Rhys.” Jack huffed out of his nose in annoyance. He was instantly handed a tissue because of the dribble that came out. Rhys leaned in close to him and started stroking his hair, his free hand lying on Jack's thick chest, idly. He liked taking care of the big, tough man. He was just a tender little boy on the inside. Rhys pecked at Jack’s temple, where the mask and skin abruptly altered, then placed another gentle kiss against the port that was right behind Jack’s jaw. Jack’s whole body untensed, leaning into Rhys. “I hate you.” He mumbled, nudging his head against Rhys’ for some extra TLC.

“Stop whining,” Rhys chuckled and continued to caress his lover’s face, watching carefully as Jack finally closed his eyes for the first time that day. Rhys had asked him too many times to just _have a nap,_ but Jack only replied with a roll of his eyes and a hand waving him off. Before long, Rhys rested his head against Jack’s and hummed out quietly, happy to have the time to snuggle with his favorite serial killer. But then, Jack had to ruin it of course.

“Hey, Baby?” Rhys opened his eyes once he heard the older man call him, and met gazes with Jack’s blue and green pools staring right at him. Rhys made a little noise in his throat to ask what the other had wanted, but really, he should’ve known.

“Can you suck my dick? It’ll make me feel better. And, y’know, I want to kiss you and all, but I don’t want to get you sick, too. Romantic crap just doesn’t work when you feel like dying.”

Rhys pressed a finger to Jack’s lips. He know he’d just keep going until he got his way. “Fine! But once you get better, I really want payback. I’ve been doing so much for you this week…” Rhys grumbled and glared at Jack as he wormed his way down the feverish body, stopping right at the elastic waistband of the man’s boxers. “The only reason I’m doing this is because you’ve been acting like a snot-nosed baby all day,” Rhys half joked, half told the truth, pushing up Jack’s t-shirt, so he could kiss his way down the thin trail of hair that made him drool.

Jack, being the greedy man he was, pushed Rhys’ head down the rest of the way and pulled his cock out of it’s confinements. “Well, this ain’t no kid’s cock, Pumpkin. Get to suckin’.” Jack was grinning down at his partner, rolling his hips up, impatiently.

Rhys exhaled a huge breath he had held in once Jack pulled down his boxers and exposed his cock. Half hard, tan, veiny, thick as _fuck._ If he had a list of ten things he loved the most in life, Jack’s body would most certainly be among the top three. A shy hand wrapped around the base, pumping slowly as a not-so-shy mouth suckled it’s way around the head, hoping to get it hot and dripping soon.

Rhys’ eyes were something that managed to get Jack in the mood every time. Without fail, those pretty gems _always_ seemed to look guilty of one thing or another, like a little boy who was just caught stealing candy. His brows raised up as he held gazes with Jack, hand slowly rolling up and down that warm skin while his mouth still held the fat tip between his lips. He whined, pressing his teeth against the ridge of the head to send almost unnoticeable vibrations through the older man. Rhys didn't do that to provide some sort of sensation for him, though. No, it was to see that flash of excitement in Jack’s eyes when he felt teeth against his cock.

Without warning, Rhys felt a hand grip roughly in his hair and shove him down, not even giving him the time to get his lips sucked back around his length. Jack’s head lolled back as a hungry, masochistic growl left his throat. He felt those teeth glide down his dick so perfectly, giving him a thrill of ecstasy that shook up his spine.

Jack grinned and looked back down at his boy. “Fuck, that cleared me up, Babe,” Jack moaned, breathing heavily through his nose and pushing Rhys farther down his cock. Even though Rhys protested at first with a gag, Jack knew that it was all for play. He knew _damn well_ that this kid could deepthroat things way bigger than his own dick. Hell, he even made Rhys try it on a seventeen inch dildo after he fucked him on it, once. He took about twelve inches til he was out.

Rhys finally gave way and opened up, eyes planted on Jack. He shivered in anticipation for the older man to break loose and wreck his throat - it happened every time. The brunette bucked his hips up quicker, but in small, shallow thrusts, watching Rhys turn pink in the face. “Tell me how much you want my cum,” Jack demanded.

Rhys moved up, carefully so, because of the vice-like grip that was still in his hair. He felt the hard tip finally pull from his throat and plop against his tongue heavily, trying to swallow all the thick liquids that pooled in his mouth. He gently pulled the cock from his mouth, but left it resting against his lips so he could kiss and suck it playfully in between words. “I want it really, _really bad._ I love your cum, Jack, I want it everywhere-” He cut himself off, ducking head back down so he could swallow around the head, licking away a little bead of pre that seeped from the slit. He pulled back up, pumping fervently in front of his face, now. “I want it in my cunt, too. Please, fuck me next,” He tried to continue speaking, even as Jack slipped his wet length back onto Rhys’ tongue and down his throat. He was close to finishing, and that little speech only made him want to paint his sperm all over his pretty doll face. Rhys was slurping and bobbing his head and making the most _delicious_ fucking sounds Jack has ever heard while getting head. It was wet, loud, and nasty, and with Rhys acting like some slut about to bust a nut over sucking some dick, Jack was even closer to coming.

“Rhysie, you _really_ know how to drive me crazy,” Jack groaned through clenched teeth and a tight jaw. His hands slapped themselves onto the sides of Rhys’ head, making the kid jump, but not getting anywhere close to making him slow down any. Rhys couldn't keep up with the speed Jack had going, fucking his face so brutally that the boy thought he stopped breathing for a few moment. He stopped moving head to allow Jack to maneuver him however he pleased. Rhys desperately tried to keep looking up at Jack, knowing he'd get a hard spanking if he closed his eyes for more than a few seconds, but he couldn't help himself. Jack was stealing the air from his lungs, ripping out some of his hair, and making his eyes blur, all for one moment Rhys absolutely adored.

Jack pulled himself out of the clenching heat that was Rhys’ throat and started yanking himself so hard that he thought he'd pull a muscle. Rhys opened his mouth wide and heaved in breaths when he could finally get some air again. He looked like some sort of panting bitch in heat. Mouth wide, tongue out, eyes obediently fixed onto Jack. Rhys squealed in delight when Jack shot his sticky semen all over his face. His fingers were quick to swipe up all of the cum on his cheeks and pop them into his mouth, sucking greedily. He swallowed down the tiny bit of cum he had, then resorted to wrapping his lips back around Jack’s softening cock to suck the rest out himself.

Jack moaned, scratching his nails against Rhys’ scalp as an appreciative praise. “C’mere, Princess,” His sick voice sounded more rough than before.

Rhys pulled away and crawled back up to face Jack, giving him the same dopey smile he always did after he got fucked. He still had some mess on his chin, but he’d let him figure that out on his own. As for now… Jack tenderly placed his hands onto his lover’s cheeks and gave him a long, wet kiss, with tongue and all, sharing his shitty little cold with an oblivious Rhys. “Thanks for that, Sweetcheeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to write a spanking fic between these two... But in the mean time, I AM SO EXCITED FOR HALLOWEEN AND I WANT TO HAVE RHYS AND JACK DRESS UP AND DO A ROLEPLAY SCENE AND EAT CANDY AND BE CUTE FOR HALLOWEEN AND
> 
> F R I CC
> 
> Can u guys help me with Halloween ideas for a Rhack fic??


End file.
